Emperor's Wife
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: One night Kuroko tries to convince Akashi to come to bed after a long day of listening to lowly commoners. One-shot


_Disclaimer: This is literally smut I wrote in class because I was bored and had nothing else to do.2q1_

The last peasant made their way from the throne room while the redheaded Emperor sighed. One hand moved the thread itself through the fiery tresses while his mind wondered about the happenings around his kingdom. Not only had another empire been trying to ransack some of his smaller villages based on the outskirts of the land. Also a rather useful acquaintance had stopped by and demanded one of his grotesque daughters be married into my blood-line. Hell has a more likely chance of freezing over than having that man be considered family. Rubbing my forehead in annoyance, a knock on the sliding doors frees me from my musings.

"Enter." My voice sounds rough and tired, giving away weakness. Hopefully nobody

important was at the door. The screen slides to the right and such a beauty makes my breath catch in my throat. Every time I see my teal haired beloved, time itself seems to slow. A simple sky coloured kimono adorns his shoulders while the sleeve cascade to puddles of white lay at his sides, light coloured sash wraps tightly around his waist. His head rises from the bow, in hopes to see those dancing cerulean eyes but it slowly fades to remembrance. A thin veil hid his face so that no one could see his beauty. Tetsuya was for my eyes alone.

"Akashi-sama, I don't mean to intrude but maybe you should come to bed." His melodic voice is like an oasis after hours of searching through a desert. A smirk rises to my lips as my head tilts onto my hand.

"Tetsuya… What did I say to call me when we're alone?" He visibly twitches while he bows his head once more.

"I apologise. Sei-kun, it would be best if you turned in for the night." What is he playing at? Never in our five-year marriage has Tetsuta played the role of a dutiful wife.

"Tetsuya why are you being so submissive today. It's unbecoming of you."

"I'm only being the wife that everyone believe that the Emperor deserves. I mean no harm." Oh… That explains everything.

"This again love? We've already gone through this argument. I love you Tetsuya, no matter your gender or that you can't bare an heir. If anyone finds something wrong with out love they can be beheaded. Please stop worrying yourself into a fit about trivial topics." The boy moves to stand.

"Beheading isn't always the answer Sei-kun." Finally he dropped his falsetto. He brushes the dirt from his clothing and 'looks' at me expectantly.

"It does if you're Emperor, love." A sigh escapes his lips while a porcelain hand reaches outwards.

"Just come to bed." Taking his hand gently we walk out of the throne room hand-in-hand.

"Why do you want to go to bed so badly Tetsuya? Are you planning naughty things tonight?" Without looking at my beloved I can feel his cheeks are flushed.

"Bakashi, it's just hard to sleep in our room alone." Laughing at his discomfort, the hand in mine tightens slightly. "But if Sei-kun want to, we can."

"Oh Tetsuya…" Taking his head into my hand, fingers stroke his jawline softly. "You're so cute."

* * *

><p>It took all my restraint not to slam Tetsuya into the wall and devour him. No, like a good husband, I waited until he stripped himself of the silk veil and the extravagant kimono. Once bare, the lithe boy motions for me to join him on to the bed, which is gladly accepted. Pushing him onto the bed, he lets out a yelp. His arms grab the sheets above him, while my legs straddle his waist. My fingers ghost over his flesh causing shivers to run up his spine like electricity.<p>

"Ah, your skin is so smooth Tetsuya." Fingers caress a rosy nipple causing the teal haired boy to bite his lip to stop a moan. Leaning over our lips collide together, shoving my tongue into his mouth causing him to let out a small moan. Hips jerk forward as my fingers continue to pinch the pink bud. Pulling away from his lips, saliva drips down Tetsuya's chin.

"Don't hold back Tetsuya, I want to hear every noise you can possibly make." He nods numbly while his hands pull me into another kiss. Smirking slightly, our tongues dance while our hands roan each others bodies. Detangling our lips, my mouth moves downwards leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Once reaching his navel, his hands move to stop me.

"I want to feel you, Sei-kun. You can't keep doing everything for me." Sitting back on my heels, my 'wife' crawls over and rests his head in between my legs. Fingers brush against the silk cloth while his warm breath makes me shiver slightly. Pushing back the red silk of my robes his fingers stroke my length. Once his thumb swirls around the tip, he quickly engulfs it into his damp cavern. My fingers thread through his fluffy locks, while a soft moan escapes my throat. A chuckle reverberates around my cock causing my fingers to tighten even harder on his hair. As that burning sensation reaches my stomach, it takes all my willpower to push him away.

"That's enough Tetsuya." Before I could make my move the teal haired boy began to crawl up my lap until he was rubbing our erections together. He bounces slightly causing the heat to pool in my stomach again.

"Ne, Sei-kun… I want you to cum all over me. I want to feel your semen dripping down my stomach." He leans forward to nip at my ear while his warm breath causes chills to run down my spine. The boy on my lap keeps thrusting his hips to cause enough friction between the two of us. Beads of pre-cum drips from the tip, making the skin between us slick. A pooling in my stomach is the size of the ocean at this point. Soon my body tenses and ribbons of white spray out coating Tetsuya's stomach. He falls backwards onto the bed, his cheeks are a dark red while the rest of his body turns a slight pink. Regaining my wits, my lips press against my beloved's temple. Cerulean eyes gaze at me imploringly while he shifts slightly. My kisses move to his lips, recapturing the fiery passion from before.

"Fingers are thrust into his mouth and a tongue swirls around them accordingly. Moving downwards my tongue dips into his navel bringing a moan from his lips. Taking the fingers from his mouth, I shove one of them into the tight ring of muscle with any warning. He squirms but continues to match my thrusts. Soon a second finger joins the other one and makes scissoring motions. A string of yelps and moans escapes those pink lips. Once all three fingers are in him, he could barely make a functional sentence. My fingers press against a bundle of nerves making Tetsuya see stars. With his breathing coming out in short ragged gasps I pull out my fingers.

"Sei-kun… Hurry up." His hips jerk closer to me, but it does him no good. A whining noise escapes through his lips, while a smirk comes to mine.

"I'll indulge you love, only if you tell me what you want and how you want it." My finger ghost along his jaw with. Hopefully this plan would work. Tetsuya has never really liked talking dirty, except for earlier which was a wonder surprise. His eyes, half-lidded with desire, seemed to register my words. Pale hands move lower, if he starts pleasuring himself I'd have to stop him since I'm the only one that could please him. No, instead he spreads his legs even more.

"Come on, Sei-kun. I want you to sheath yourself in me. I want you to thrust into me until I can't walk in the morning. Fill me with your very essence." Words dripping with lust cause my cock to twitch in anticipation. Cooly my hands grip his thighs and pull them upwards. In one fluid motion my manhood is within my loves, tight spasming ass. Tetsuya throws his head back in pleasure while my hips begin a steady rhythm.

"M-more!" Not even in for more than a couple seconds and he's wanting more. Oh there will be more. Gripping his hips my thrusts become deeper and harder. Hands grip around my neck, pleading for kisses. My mouth moves along the smaller boy's while my hips keeps thrusting into him. A rather loud scream reaches my ears as my angle changes.

"S-so good Sei-kun, H-harder!" Fingernails scrape along my back making my head lost in euphoria. The walls around my penis are clamping down around me while a familiar warmth spreads throughout my body. Within a matter of a few thrusts Tetsuya's ass tightens down on me while white blocks his vision. With my name on his lips the heat within my body releases. After riding out my orgasm, I pull out and watch the fluid leak onto the bed sheets. Gathering my beloved into my arms, I lay us down on the bed and breathe in his intoxicating scent.

"Sei-kun, will we be together for eternity?"

"Of course, Tetsuya… You're stuck with me forever."


End file.
